Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles & Ficlets
by paynesgrey
Summary: These are a variety of drabbles and ficlets for the show True Blood, with some influences from the Sookie Stackhouse books. Various pairings and ratings.
1. Sun's Embrace

AN: Written for the "Sharp" challenge for trueblood100 on Livejournal.

Character: Godric

Word Count: 100

Genre: Angst

Spoilers: 2x09

Sun's Embrace

When the light touches him, he closes his eyes and feels his life tear away sharply under the searing sun. Hot like a mother's womb, the heat peels away his bones and skin. He welcomes the pain and suffers so he can reach the final step – to writhe into ash and finally reach his eternal end.

Fire engulfs him, and Godric thinks about his first death, when he sold the sun for the taste of blood.

The sun forgives and welcomes him back, but it's not blood that fills his senses this time; it's the taste of human tears.


	2. Subtle Change

AN: Written for the "Sharp" challenge for trueblood100.

Characters: Pam, Eric

Word Count: 100

Genre: Humor/Introspective

Spoilers: 2x09

Subtle Change

Pam raised an eyebrow as Eric returned to Fangtasia from Dallas.

He seemed... different.

Usually, he looked bored and scowled a lot. Those ways hadn't changed, but despite his usual scowl, Pam caught an odd glint in his eyes - of lust and anticipation.

He had just lost his maker, and though he was mourning, another matter appeared to amuse him. What could be entertaining about enduring the company of Bill and Sookie?

Pam studied him with a sharp eye. "What's happened to you?"

He turned his feral eyes toward her, and with a confident tone, he answered, "You'll see."


	3. Lost Chances

AN: Written for the "Because" theme at trueblood100.

Pairings: Sam/Sookie, Sookie/Bill

Word Count: 100

Rated: G

Lost Chances

Sam didn't want anything to change.

He'd finally found his place in this world. He was comfortable, which meant a lot to him. It'd been so long since he could call anywhere home, and Bon Temps was his. He could steal away into the night and run under a full moon, becoming his true self.

Then, Sookie appeared before him, looking for a job. Of course he couldn't refuse, nor could he overlook his own growing feelings. Everything seemed perfect because she was different like him.

Yet he lost her anyway.

If only he'd acted before she'd met Bill Compton.


	4. Reasons for Trust

AN: Written for the "Trust" theme at trueblood100. Rated: pg13. Pairings: Sam/Bill, Sam/Sookie, Bill/Sookie. Word Count: 100.

Reasons for Trust

Sam distrusted Bill Compton the moment he walked into _Merlotte's_. Sam immediately hated him for winning Sookie's love, even as Sam's own heart became consumed with jealousy and failure.

He never knew, however, that Bill would help him fight against Maryann.

'Stranger things,' Sam mused, and then there were the _dreams_. His cheeks warmed while remembering them - sickening and erotic, caused by the very blood Bill used to save his life.

Though, it wasn't the blood that changed Sam's mind, but rather that Bill kept Sookie safe. This was all he needed to gain Sam's trust.


	5. Fantasy

AN: Written for the "breath" theme on trueblood100. Season 2 and some book spoilers. Pairing: one-sided Sam/Claudine. Word Count: 100.

Fantasy

Sam was cleaning the same spot on his bar for ten minutes, for he still shaken up by the Maryann incident.

Admittedly, Sam was lonely. He'd give anything for some female company, but chances seemed impossible. Sookie was off-limits. More than that, he was messed up, especially with Bill Compton's blood running through his veins and screwing with his head.

When an unknown female customer walked in, she was so gorgeous she left him breathless. Smiling, he politely introduced himself, and she called herself Claudine.

She obviously was unattainable, but Sam didn't mind. The fantasy of her worked well enough.


	6. Visiting Sookie

AN: Written for the "Run" theme at trueblood100. Season 1 spoilers. Genfic. Character: Sam, Sookie. Rated PG. Word Count: 100.

Visiting Sookie

The full moon was high, and Sam was out for his usual run. He cut through the forest and made his way to his favorite spot, padding over the gravel and leaping onto the creaky wooden porch.

"There you are!" a female voice called, and Sam looked up with his animal eyes into the bright face of Sookie Stackhouse. He let out a small 'woof' and lifted his paw.

She patted his head, and Sam was content and relieved to see her safe.

"Won't you come inside for a treat?" she offered.

Sam followed, his tail wagging behind him.


	7. Like a Dog

AN: Written for the "Run" theme at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Character: Eric, Godric. Season 3 spoilers. Word Count: 100.

Like a Dog

The smell of werewolf blood was fading in the air, and both Godric and Eric waited, finding a moment of reprieve and inactivity. You'd think Nazis never had down time.

"I'm bored," Godric stated listlessly, and Eric sensed he was annoyed. They hadn't seen a werewolf in almost a week, and they were both getting restless for any news.

Eric met his eyes with an idea. "Let us practice."

Godric craned his neck, interested, as Eric continued, "I'll run, you catch me."

He nodded. "Very well, run." He smiled with fangs. "Run like a _dog_."

Godric blinked; Eric sped off.


	8. To My Maker

AN: Written for the "Instinct" theme at trueblood100 at Livejournal. Characters: Bill, Jessica. Pairings: Jessica/Hoyt, Bill/Sookie. Rated: G. Word Count: 100. Spoilers: 3.08.

To My Maker

He's not with me tonight, but I fall asleep to his scent. I feel warm when I imagine him, my eyes closing with his comforting presence in my thoughts.

He stays with another, but I know I'm important to him too. He'll show me the ways of our kind; he'll teach me to control my instincts - utilize and shape them, without losing myself.

I remember earlier when he held me, wiping away my tears. My pain convinces him; in me he sees himself.

We love those who we do not deserve, only to deserve each other in the end.


	9. Gone

AN: Written for the "Return" prompt at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Rated pg-13 for language. Spoilers for Season 3.

+O+

Gone

Tara can't handle this shit anymore, so she runs away from it all with a smile on her face. She's not even sorry.

The dark road at night stretches on forever, and somehow, it gives her comfort and hope. She can escape, and she doesn't have to return to Bon Temps ever again. How many people can say they left this place and lived to see another day?

She understands everything about herself now. (_I'm a magnet for strange, crazy bullshit_, she says to herself, laughing inside. _Well, not anymore._)

Tara presses harder on the gas. She doesn't look back.


	10. What If

AN: Written for the "better" prompt for trueblood100 on Livejournal. Season 1. Pairing: Sam/Sookie. Rated: G.

What If

Sam finds it hard to not think of the 'what ifs.'

Things would have been so much better for him if Bill Compton would have never arrived here. Sam may have had a chance with Sookie if she hadn't been drawn in by these creatures, and just maybe someday Sam would have gained the courage to pursue her.

She could have been in love with him _right now_, and her grandmother could have still been alive. (Sookie would have preferred that.)

But it's too late now; he's lost her, and Sam has to only to hope for another chance.


	11. Safe and Warm

AN: Written for the "Warmth" challenge at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Pairing: Jessica/Hoyt. Spoilers: Season 3. Word Count: 100. Rated: G.

Safe and Warm

Jessica hasn't felt this warm since she was alive. She admits most days she feels the chill in her bones, reminding her she's dead. It don't matter how much blood she's consumed; she's cold, dead as a doornail and it ain't never gonna change. She'll always feel like she has both feet in the grave.

But with Hoyt it's different. She hates to sound corny, but he warms her heart. He holds her now, in their house, and she can't help it. She starts to feel that maybe things _can_ change.

Together they can be happy, safe - even warm.


	12. Giving In

AN: Written for the "Crazy" theme at trueblood100. Pairing: Eric/Sookie. No spoilers.

+O+O+

Giving In

"I must be crazy," Sookie said, watching the vampire on her porch.

"You rescinded my invitation twice," Eric said bluntly, and she hated how amused he sounded.

"Well, you deserved it," she grumbled, and he continued to wait patiently until she relented. She shouldn't let Eric have his way, and he probably supposed that she would - that any woman would, with him being Eric.

Sookie wrinkled her nose. She hated being _any woman_, but this time - in her loneliness - she needed him.

She sighed, finally giving him permission. She met his bright eyes, annoyed that he'd won.


	13. Hollow

AN: Written for the "old themes - cold" challenge at trueblood100. Word Count: 100. Character: Jessica. Rated: PG. Season 1.

Hollow

She'd never felt so cold, so empty as now.

She remembered dying - the ache in her neck still pulsating - a sore reminder of what really killed her. _Oh yeah; now I remember. _

A man's face flashed over her brain. Dark hair, stark white skin, and regret and shame in his eyes. She was frightened; the big bad wolf bore his teeth while she screamed.

_But here I am._ Jessica was still dead - _I died, right? _She was still _cold_, so hollow her body felt like an empty shell.

So how could her memories still feel so alive?


	14. Fleeting

AN: Written for the "enemy" challenge at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Characters/Pairings: Sookie/Bill, Lorena/Bill. Up to current seasons. Word Count: 100.

* * *

Fleeting

Sookie Stackhouse wasn't just the enemy, she was nothing more than food, and Lorena couldn't help but loathe her with all her being. The girl had the audacity to think she could ensnare her Bill away from her.

She was dangerously mistaken, and Lorena would show her just how unimportant Sookie really was. She was fleeting, and when Bill regained his senses, they'd enjoy Sookie together, drain her dry and lick the remnants of her blood off her bones and flesh.

Soon, Sookie would just be another trifling memory, another mistake for Bill to regret for a measly hundred years.


	15. Temptation

AN: Written for the "try" theme at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Word Count: 100. Pairing: Jessica/Hoyt. Spoilers: Hints of Season 4. Rating: PG.

* * *

Temptation

She can _do_ this. She can try to live in a monogamous relationship, have one flavor of blood for the rest of Hoyt's life. It's a challenge, and other vampires may laugh at her and think she's crazy.

Maybe she is, but Hoyt's the best thing to ever happen to her. He _loves_ her, as a vampire. It's enough, right?

She won't deny that the smell of other people's blood is enticing. She's confessed this, and Hoyt has understood. But if she acts upon temptation will he forgive her?

Jessica hopes that she's in control enough to never find out.


	16. Aftermath

AN: Written for the "power" prompt at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Character: Tara. Word Count: 100. Season 4 spoilers. Rated R for language.

* * *

Aftermath

What the hell just happened?

Tara blinked, trying to compose herself after the mayhem from minutes ago.

Not a day or so in Bon Temps and she gets attacked by a vampire _again_. She wished she was back in New Orleans and in Naomi's arms, feeling her warmth and tasting her skin.

But no. She glared at Lafayette, her stupid cousin, who was just as shocked at what happened as she was. Marnie had invoked some kind of power, and thankfully it drove Eric away. But what happened next?

Tara groaned. Why the fuck did she come back here again?


	17. Alone

AN: Written for the "eyes" challenge at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Rating: PG. Pairings: Eric/Sookie, Bill/Sookie. Spoilers: Season 4. Word Count: 100.

* * *

Alone

Tonight the blood isn't sweet enough, but Bill knows it hasn't been sweet since Sookie's blood, and no other blood with ever be the same.

He craves company tonight but does not seek it. He sits in his fancy mansion with every desire at his fingertips, only to feel impotent and alone.

_She lied to me_, he thinks. She looked him in the eyes and lied, and he believed her; though, maybe for all he's done, he's deserved far worse.

She's making him pay for it too. Sookie prefers Eric now, and Bill can think of no greater punishment.


	18. The Lion

AN: Written for the "character" theme at trueblood100 on Livejournal. Season 4 spoilers. Characters: Sam, Emma, Luna. Rated G.

* * *

The Lion

While Luna cleans up the dishes from dinner, Sam leans against kitchen door frame, smiling and watching Emma play. She sets her dolls up in specific placements, and she's already imagining fantastic worlds in which they can live.

In the corner of her eye, she spots Sam, and her eyes light up as she grins. "Sam! Do you want to play Narnia with me?"

Sam, knowing the beloved tale, nods at her. "Well, sure, Emma. Which character do you want me to be?"

Her face brightens when she has the perfect idea. "You get to play the lion, of course!"


	19. Cast Aside

AN: Written for the "rejected" theme (with a 200 max. word count) for trueblood100 on Livejournal. Characters: Pam, Eric/Sookie. Season 4 spoilers. Word Count: 132. Rated PG.

* * *

Cast Aside

She must have drained three willing victims dry, but if she'd kept drinking, Pam knew their blood would never fill the deep hole she was feeling inside her.

_Stupid_ Sookie. She ruined _everything_. Most of all, she ruined Eric, her beautiful and deadly Eric, and Pam still couldn't figure out how one stupid human could destroy a centuries-old relationship that she shared with her maker.

She couldn't forget the way Eric looked at her - so disgusted and infuriated as he rejected her, choosing Sookie over her.

Pam yearned to kill Sookie, and she'd imagined it so many times, in many different ways. But Pam knew she couldn't do it, not if it would push Eric even further away.

She couldn't bear it if it meant he'd come to hate her too.


End file.
